Loveless & Insane
by ladyanna730
Summary: Here's a one shot about my favorite character in nightmare...NightmarexOC and thank you for reading...


Loveless and insane

The loud scream came from a near by field. Nightmare was trying to contain soul edge. A young woman was waiting in hiding to seem what would transpire. His eyes grew more intense and more enraged. The woman became more perturbed as she continued watching him go mad. She noticed that the same evil red glow the emanated from his body also began to form from her. She held her hands close to her heart trying to contain it. Nightmare felt the presence of another fragment of soul edge and turned towards the direction of this young woman.

She looked up and noticed he was staring dead in her direction. "Ahh!" she got up and started to run. Nightmare smirked and chased after her. She tried steadily to keep away from this vicarious monster. He followed her until she disappeared from sight. "You impudent mortal! You think you can hide from me?" he took his sword and condemns it into the ground causing a fissure. The earth in the area was slightly destroyed. The young women fell out of a near by tree.

"Hmm….hand over the fragment of soul edge and I will ensure that your death will be quick and painless." She said nothing all she did was glare at him with her temperamental emerald eyes. He looked at her and slowly became vexed. "Didn't you here me? Fine I will take it then." He grabbed her by the collar. As he touched her that same light from before started to glow with more rage. Her eyes grew dark and empty. He looked at her now with a perplexing look on his face.

He let her go and watch her stand up slowly. She looked up at him with the eyes of a wild animal. "So soul edge has found another vessel to destroy…what's your name girl." she looked at him. She said nothing. "Didn't you hear me you weak creature!" she looked at him with a smug look on her face. "So just because you say so I'm suppose to listen?" nightmare looked at her more vile then before. "That's exactly what it means." "I'm not telling you anything!" he picked up his sword. "You will hand over the fragment in your body." She laughed, turned around and began walking away.

"Don't ever turn your back on me!" he sent a shock wave through the earth. She felt the vibrations and fell. He walked over and picked her up by her collar. "Now give me the fragment." "Kiss my ass…" she spit dead in his face. Nightmare became angrier and grasped her neck. Her eyes grew even darker as he increased the grip. She began to cough and gagged slightly. He smirked as he resided in the thought that he had won. The aura around her became more malevolent. "Hmm….so soul edge feeds off your pain…?" he dropped her to the ground. She gently placed her hand on her throat. Slowly she regained her sanity.

She looked up and saw nightmare staring down at her. "You jerk! Why'd you try to kill me?" "You have no recollection of what just happened...hmm…figured as much." He picked her up by the collar. "What the hell is going on?!" "You know about what resides within your body?" "The metal piece yes!" "Hmm…well I plan on taking it, but it seems that killing you is not an option at this moment…" he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along. "Where are you taking me?" "That's obvious…with me of course…" she looked up at him and tried to snatch away. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she kicked and screamed as nightmare carried her along. After a while she drifted to sleep. "Finally she's quiet…but how am I going to get that damn fragment out of her?" he laid her against a tree. He looked at her and then looked off. He refrained from looking at the woman behind him. He still pondered this dire situation. He could take it and he may be endanger. Let her keep and something more perilous will come to pass. What was he to do? She sat up and saw the man sitting in front of her. He turned around as he felt something behind him.

She looked at the sad look in his eyes. She was filled with angst. He touched her face. "I will allow you to live for now." She pushed his hand off her face. He immediately grabbed her wrist. "You shouldn't be rude to those sparing your life." She looked at him with more trepidation in her eyes. She tried to snatch away from him but he pulled her closer to him. "I hate you." He smirked. She looked dead into his malevolent sapphire eyes.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her harshly. She tried to push him away and eventually did. She sat over by the tree. He looked at her and looked away. "So woman what is you name?" "Hmm….my name is lena." He still looked away from her. "So the only reason you're going to let me live is because of the shard in my body?" he still paid her no mind.

He stood up revealing his deformed arm. "Let's go woman…." "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she stood up to walk. But he grabbed her by the arm again. "Let's go…" he dragged her along as he walked. She was glad that he didn't hold on to her with the regular looking arm. He looked back at her. Her green eyes looked sad. She had stopped fighting him and just walked. "What are you?" he asked she looked up at him. She had slight tears in her eyes. "I'm human." She stated clearly.

They walked until darkness claimed the sky. They finally stopped for the night. "You can rest here." "You're not going to sleep?" he didn't answer her. He let her go and she sat down on the ground. She leaned up against a near by tree. He looked at her and then back away. She looked down at her trembling hands. "You must be hungry…" she looked up at nightmare. He stood up and walked off.

She sat there for awhile and then she got up and started running. She didn't know where she was at but anywhere was better then with that psychotic man. She ran until she found anywhere that remotely seemed safe. But nothing resembled that there was just forest. Her body didn't seem to want to go where she commanded. It was becoming difficult to even move around. "It's calling to that sword?!" she held her hand close to her chest. She tried to control immense glow emanating from her body.

"He must be hurting again?" she stopped to breath for a second. She froze as she felt something grab her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he was holding her. His arm was around her waist. She slowly turned and looked at her capturer. He ran his hand down the small of her back. She looked down and back at him. "Don't fuck with me…" her shard was glowing intensely. He immediately let her go.

"You must be tapping into soul edge…" she sat up holding her chest. Her eyes had gone from calm to enrage. She still held her chest as the light grew more intensly. Nightmare touched her shoulder as he didn't know what do. He smirked as he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Be quiet now..." He said while placing his lips on her head. The light slowly began to disappear. Nightmare soon let her go, for something mad him uneasy. "Thank you..." She sighed and fell asleep. Nightmare had never felt this way before holding her made him happy since before he ever encountered the cursed soul edge. He sighed and watched her sleep, he never woke her up. They stayed in that spot until the sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
